


Underneath the Moonlight

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: HP: My Favorite Pairings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: A tale of love, acceptance, and triumph over society's bigotry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: HP: My Favorite Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858444
Kudos: 1





	Underneath the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is made, and it changes the status quo. Especially for the Marauders.

Sirius yawned. He hated being here, especially at this hour. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping to enter the state of wakefulness. He glanced around and could see that his friends were hastily doing the same. He tugged at the robes of the person closest to him. 

"What is going on?" he asked 

"I don't know." the student said sincerely "But they say they are here to investigate the rumors...the rumors that there is a werewolf here at Hogwarts."

At that, Sirius grabbed the hapless student by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"They said that, didn't they?" he practically growled "Did they say who it was?!" 

"No..." the student whispered, nervously "But they would find out..."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. There was still time....time...

Time to do what?

He didn't know, but he knew one thing. Whoever started this rumor would pay. 

The most obvious suspect was Snape, of course, with his accurate theory and all that.

He made his way over to Marauders.

"We need to go." he hastily announced "Marauder business. Strictly confidential."

The code-word triggered familiar reactions. James' eyes narrowed, and Peter and Remus both fidgeted nervously.

They left the Great Hall silently. On the way out, Sirius caught Snape's eyes. Snape was smirking at him, in that superior way of his. 

Sirius made a mental note to strangle the little worm as soon as he could.

-x-

"They know." he dropped the bombshell as soon as they were in the relative safety of their dorm room "Or if they don't, they soon will, and that would not be pretty. We need to be prepared for the worst."

"I, for one, am not letting them do it." James proclaimed proudly

"Neither am I." Sirius agreed 

As one, they turned towards Remus and Peter, expecting solidarity.

"I am with you guys." Peter nodded with steely determination in his eyes "Marauders till the end, isn't that right?"

"That's right." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder

"I wish I could agree with you." Remus said quietly "But it might be for the best if we let it happen."

"You don't mean that." Sirius frowned "You can't mean that. We're not letting it happen."

"Definitely not." Peter and James chorused

-x-

When they stepped into the Great Hall during the lunchtime, the announcement was already made.

People glared at them as they passed, some even snorting in disdain.

He saw a couple of Slytherins, Snape included, whispering amongst themselves. They were plotting how to capture and kill a werewolf, Sirius had no doubt about that.

His fingers dug into his palms.

Remus must have noticed, for he placed his hand over Sirius' own. Remus knew that doing so would calm him down. 

Not this time. 

This time, it had the opposite effect of enraging him further. He leaped out of his seat like his backside was on fire, and stalked out of the Hall, visibly angry.

"That usually calms him down." Remus muttered to himself "What happened?"

"They happened." James took Sirius' empty seat "And to an extent, you did as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus' brow furrowed

"He is worried." Peter explained "He is worried for you."

"We all are." James added 

"I need to go for a walk." Remus stood up "Preferably outside."

He only made two steps before he was struck from behind with a stunner.

-x-

When he woke up, James, Sirius and Peter were all there.

"Who did it?" he frowned

"It was me." James admitted "It was the only way to stop the worse outcome from happening."

"You know." Sirius exploded "You know what those like them would do to someone like you." 

"But this is my issue to deal with. The rest of you can't get involved. That's why I was against the plan."

"Your issue is our issue." James said "We're all in this together."

-x-

Peter walked down the corridor, watching the people as they milled about, many of them going about their business.

Someone, or multiple someones, were following him.

When he turned around, he saw four Slytherins, plus Snape, grinning maliciously at him.

"What do you want?" he took a step back 

"We only want to rid us of the threat." Snape smiled nastily "After all, it's our duty to protect normal students. And you will help us, willingly or not."

Peter's blood ran cold. They were using him as live bait, against the very person who reached out to him in those early days.

"I will not." he said defiantly "Moony made me feel like I belong. I will not be used against him."


End file.
